fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Blacksmith
|rōmaji= Bureido Burakkusumisu |type=Caster Magic Ancient Spell |user=Various }} Blade Blacksmith ( , Bureido Burakkusumisu; lit. "Advanced Forging Ritual of One-Thousand Weapons") is a Caster Magic; it's known to have a hand in the advancement of humanity, not unlike a certain other magic. Like the name states, it allows one to use unique methods in order to create various weaponry from given materials & the user's magical power; it's commonly stated that weaponry forged from this magic are much more powerful than weapons forged through other means. Due to its unique ability to customize existing weaponry or newly created ones, it's alternatively called Weapon Customization Magic (武器改正化の魔法, Buki Kaiseika no Mahō). It's known that there are various practitioners of this form of magic, most of whom were able to master this art to its utmost potential. This affords them the title of "Hephaestus '" ( , ''Hepaesutusu; lit. "Obscure Gods of Forging") — denoting to their advanced skill in weapon-forging via. the use of this magic. It's unknown how many weapons were created through the use of this magic, but it's noted to be in the hundreds — some of which have been lost to the annals of time. Like with some forms of Lost Magic, it's considered to be sacred — thus its secrets are passed down to a select few; this is the reason why there are so few users in the modern era, despite the magic's popularity. Something akin to being true, it's considered to be the ancestor to all weapon-based magic & techniques. Description Insignia Methods List of Known Techniques It's known that this form of magic has a unique set of spells that aids in the creation, handling, and eventual destruction of various magical weapons. It's said that when one understands and masters all three spells, then they are able to forge any magical weapon without fail. It takes many years to master these spells, the exact amount is dependent on the user's compatibility and aptitude with the magic; there are many who seek this magic's power, but few who are able to master the entitled spells. It's because of this that there are a so few users of Blade Blacksmith — despite its rarity, fame, and potential amongst many mages. *'''Vulcanus ( , Vurukanusu; lit. "Basic Smithing Ritual"): *'Weapon Knight Mass' ( , Uepon Naito Masu; lit. "Vast Arsenal of Destructive Magical Weaponry"): *'Innovate Clear' ( , Inobēto Kuria; lit. "Original Forger's Voided Usage Command"): Smithing Aura Creations There are various known creations forged through the use of this magic, some of which are known to be more powerful than others. This is due to who created the item, their skill level, and the materials used to create it. Here are the list of known creations. *Devidra (wielded by Joshua Rabbitfoot, forged by an unknown Mage) *Orage (wielded by Vincent Arsenault, forged by an unknown Mage) *Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto (wielded by Camellia, forged by an unknown Mage) *Sutekh Nakadoha (wielded by Sahara Patagonia, forged by an unknown Mage) *Intetsukijin (wielded by Devin Westbrook, forged by an unknown Mage) *Dei Mortem (wielded by Severus Rickman, forged by an unknown Mage) *Dragon Blades (wielded by various dragon-related people, forged by different Mages) *Bird Hunter (wielded by Abaddon Bernadotte, forged by an unknown Bernadotte Family member) *Poseidon (wielded by Drake Kenway, forged by him) *Grim Reaper (wielded by Raphael D. Grand, forged by an unknown Mage) *Denebola (wielded by Rick Winchester, forged by an unknown Mage) Trivia *The title used to refer to masters of this magic is derived from the Greek god of the same name, who was known as the "Blacksmith of the Gods". :*Similarly enough, one of the spells is based off of his Roman equivalent. *Apparently, other objects and powers can be sealed into weapons forged by this magic. This means that a weapon can possibly contain the power of other Lost Magic; this is only dependent on the type of weapon created & its compatibility with said magic. :*Though this should be common sense to the community, even though it's possible to imbue Slayer Magic into a weapon or object, it's impossible for a character to have two different styles. This is due to the physiological reasons as well as site rules. *The name of this spell is based of off Kiba Yuuto's second Balance Breaker from the light novel series, Highschool DXD. *The basis of the article's content is derived from the Zanpakutō forging technique used by Ōetsu Nimaiya from the anime/manga series, Bleach. *The author notes that some of the information here is also based off of Totosai & Kaijinbo — two respective demon blacksmiths from the anime/manga series, Inuyasha. See Also *'Smithing Magic' Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World